With the advent of computer-based communications, the concept of text can mean many different things, such as online surveys, feedback forms, chat dialog, social media interactions and conversations, and so forth. These types of unstructured computer text are present across all business domains in a variety of forms. More often than not, companies and other business entities obtain this unstructured computer text in the form of unstructured data, but fail to put the unstructured computer text to use in understanding customer/employee needs, sentiment, and morale because detailed analysis of the unstructured text requires substantial manual processing time and many times companies lack a proper computerized analysis tool.
Most of the available analysis tools limit the analysis to a thematic text tagging and, even if they do touch upon sentiment analysis, the accuracy is questionable. Also having tagged text, there is still a gap in being able to merge quantitative data to the tagged text for a better insightful understanding of processes/problems and/or systems.